


NOVEL

by xiaoke



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: ❤记得回lofter点赞推荐哦





	NOVEL

“今天新来的?”“是的，长官”  
thor今天难得来狱里溜达一圈，身为海上监狱最高级的警监，这种地方他是最不屑于来的，平日里只要好好坐在办公室或者回家睡大觉也是没有问题的。  
但是最近白天喝酒晚上干“活”的事做多了，上上级睁一只眼闭一只眼的也看不下去了，当然他还是有自知之明的，所以今天就特地跑回来看看，没想到多了几张新面孔，特别是那张长的还不错的笑脸。  
谁都知道，牢狱生活不好过，新来的都想当老大，找监狱里最壮的打一架，然后在这里当老大。  
“那个新来的，你过来”thor很稀奇啊，难得监狱来了个漂亮的男人人，“你在叫我吗？”做在床上的男人笑嘻嘻的走了过去，抓紧了铁门杆，绿色的眼睛在昏暗的监狱里，像只野猫一样放着光。  
“这么漂亮的人来这里可不太好”thor的手伸进了铁门内，撩起了他的下巴，瘦的骨骼分明的身体有一半在都松垮的狱服下裸露了出来，“嗯哼，你觉得我漂亮吗?”监狱里的小子比女人还漂亮，身体看似瘦弱，可屁股上一块肉都没少长。  
thor慢慢转移了手，渐渐抚摸上那人的脸颊，对面的人也不甘示弱，鲜红的舌尖触碰上了冰凉的皮质手套，慢慢开始吮吸起来，舌头划过指间，绿悠悠的眼睛还在直视着thor“需要我帮你吗”loki从铁杆子中间伸了出去，触摸着thor的*#*#  
“叫我loki，sir，我觉得你需要我的帮助”说完他还张大了手臂，敞开了胸怀，诱惑着thor。  
但这种人他见多了，尤其是女人，他转过了身，准备离开。  
“给他开门”顺便对着一个警员说道。  
“新来的怎么走啦，好不容易来了个好看的”“靠，又被那警监带走了”“他妈的，都被带走了，一个耐**的都没有”....  
这些就是loki最恶心的，被十几个糙汉子围住，臭哄哄的全是汗味，到不如好好和眼前长的还不错的警监勾搭勾搭，“艹，要不是被买了，我还能来这?”他心道。  
几分钟后，他被带上了最高层，其实就是地面，只不过这里的监狱都处在地底。  
“你想怎么玩?”thor坐在了沙发上，到了杯白开水，其实他更愿意喝酒。“你想怎么玩都行啊”loki也就自热而然的也躺在了那个沙发上，与其说是沙发，到不如说是人身上。  
突如其来的一阵拥吻，等清醒过来的时候，loki早就被扒的只剩内裤了，他心想着:“妈的，男人接下来要怎么做?直接后ru?”这是他第一次被人玩，而且还是男人。  
“继续吧”thor没有继续后面的动作，完全让loki去主导，可他最多也就知道口，等他口腔里满是腥涩的jy后，他就完全没了方向。  
“第一次啊？这怎么行?满足不了我，舒服的生活就别想了...”thor也是实在人，长的再美，活不好，在监狱也没用，除非他来了性质。  
“哼...”冷笑了一声后loki还是没辙，只能继续为那棒子服务。  
“你tm真不会啊？”thor真是惊了，都到了入狱的年龄了，还不懂这些东西的人真是...  
他捏起loki的脸，就吻了上去，不清不楚的纠缠到了地上，loki就学着别人被按住时的样子双脚缠上了thor的腰。  
thor隔着裤子就开始向loki的后xue口处摩擦，被硬物抵着的感觉也没有loki预期的那么难受，紧接着的就是一阵俯冲运动。  
thor不放过他的任何一个地方，先是胸前两点就被他捏出了深红色，在他白皙的脖颈上一点点撕咬着，吮吸着。  
“嗯...哼...嗯”loki并没有感觉很舒适，只觉得硬物在那处摩擦有的养，但还是很给面子的哼了几声，怕是身上的男人也不是很在行，开始了半小时都没让他兴奋[虽然那个东西早就立起了]。  
“就这样就不行了?待会还得插进去呢，到时候再多哼几句”thor也听见了一连串小声的喘息，开始蠢蠢欲动的拔出了那根粗长的硬物，褪去了挡在小口处的内裤，抵住了那里。  
这一下感觉就不一样了，滚烫的性器让loki渐渐开始兴奋了起来，自己就开始往下按，吃下了几厘米，便开始向人索吻。  
体液在舌尖交错进出，thor一发力，一个猛撞，冲进了小口，在那之前他早就咬住了loki的唇让他把所有的喊叫都收回了肚子里。  
在十几次打桩机一般的进攻下，loki已经从疼痛慢慢变成了一种奇怪的漫足感，慢慢也跟着动了起来，配合thor在自己的敏感的上冲撞着。  
“嗯哼...在快点..”loki用着自认为最诱惑的声音勾引着thor，thor自然也是受不住诱惑，在loki体内冲撞的硬物好似又粗大了一点，更快速的抽插着。  
身上已经是汗淋淋的一片了，loki只有紧抓着thor的背，才能防止那个野兽一样的男人把自己撞出去，thor也是一样。  
性爱时的控制，让两人的身上都留下了几次深浅不一的痕迹。  
当然这些都不是什么问题，这只是第一次，后面还有很多次，thor可以好好享受这个新来的男人带来的乐趣.....


End file.
